Sexeh Tavmobile
by Ghost Hand
Summary: When Gamz visits Tavros one day, he can't help but make his buddy into a super-awesome racing bull. Oneshot PBJ. Rated M for language and lemons. I beg your forgiveness- see Author's Note.


Inspired by a few pictures and other fanfics I've read. Second try at boyxboy, but first try at Homestuck, PBJ, and lemon. Sorry for any OOCness, I actually haven't read Homestuck to the point where Gamzee is introduced, and Tav's only talked like, 3 times. Let's see how this goes!

* * *

"These are some, um, sick beats, right Gamzee?"

"Totally, bro."

Tavros smiled at the lucid clown. He'd come over unannounced, as he was sometimes liable to do, to offer some pie to the wheelchair-bound troll. As usual, Tavros politely refused, not trusting anything cooked by the juggalo.

Gamzee had just shrugged and ate the whole thing himself, chasing it down with a rather large bottle of Faygo. Said drink was also offered, and this time Tavros acceded and took a swig to please his bro. And indeed it did.

Now, they were listening to some dope tunes to pass the time. It was all very chill.

"Hey, hey you know what this one reminds me of?" Gamzee pointed with a slight slur.

"Um, what?"

"That one movie… about the racers and some professional competition that is brought over into their real lives and causes fights or some shit like that. I don't remember the whole motherfucking title." Tavros nodded as the beat picked up. It was probably similar to the song used in the movie, since it was really fast and catchy.

Gamzee started getting jumpy as he got into the song. He glanced over at his bro to see if he felt the same, then looked again as he realized something. "Bro. I just got the most motherfucking bitch tits idea."

The taurus turned to him. "What is it?" Gamzee didn't answer, instead getting up from his seat in front of the husktop and going around behind Tavros. The poor bull-horned boy was in for quite a shock as the clown first pulled his four-wheeled device away from the table, then planted a foot on one of the bars behind the wheels and pushed off with the other.

Gamzee had effectively turned Tavros into a scooter, complete with 'vroom' sound-effects.

The smaller troll clutched the arms of the device as the vehicle sped through his hive. He flinched and covered his face as they nearly crashed into a wall. Papers that were semi-neatly organized flew off the piles they were stacked in, and a sculpture of Tinkerbull toppled dangerously. Tav almost had a heart attack every time he peeked between his fingers.

The capricorn powering the maniacal spree, however, was having the time of his life. He kept making completely necessary car noises as he steered his bro around, enjoying the feeling of the wind whipping through is curly purple locks. It was his best idea yet, and he couldn't see a reason to think otherwise.

Then again, between the loud music and his righteous racing noises he couldn't hear Tavros' whimpers and squeaks.

"G-G-Gamzee! Um, could you m-maybe slow d-d-down?" Tavros finally mewled.

Gamzee frowned. "Sure, Tavbro." Though he didn't know why the smaller one complained, as it was obviously an awesome motherfuckin' ride, the gangly troll complied and slammed his heels down. This had the effect of almost launching the crippled lad out of his four-wheel racing vehicle while simultaneously throwing the clown into the back of the seat, temporarily knocking the wind out of him.

Tavros had, thankfully, a deathgrip on his mode of transportation and was not launched. He fell back, accidently hitting Gamzee in the nose as he was straightening from his jack-knife position over the back of the chair. Worriedly he turned his head- carefully this time- to make sure he was alright.

"S-sorry, Gamz. I, uh, didn't think you'd stop that fast. Is your, uh, nose okay? Sorry I hit you. I, uh…" He was flustered. How could he attack his best bro like that after he was nice enough to listen to him?

The taller boy rubbed his nose, but gave Tavros his characteristic half-lidded smile. "S'okay, Tav. I'm motherfuckin fine." He grinned, poking him in his oh-so-soft mowhawk. "But that was motherfuckin fun, dontcha think?"

Tavros half smiled then looked down at his lap. "Uh, um, yeah, sure. But, uh, could you, uhm, maybe be more careful? N-not that you weren't, or anything, but, uh, it would be hard to clean up later since E-Equius had to uh, take my legs for a tune-up."

Gamzee wasn't really paying attention to what the younger was saying. Instead, he was leaning on the back of the chair again to watch his face, fixated on those mocha-brown eyes, and the way he gave a slight embarrassed blush at mentioning his robo-legs, and that cute stutter of his that got worse the more stressed he was, the awesome curve of those huge horns…

Suddenly, Gamzee had another brilliant idea. Even better than the last, if that was even possible.

Tavros gulped as the juggalo silently leaned back with the same pointy-toothed smile plastered on his face. He was afraid to ask. "W-what?"

Gamzee laid his wide hands on Tavros' two orange head appendages, causing the taurus to gasp. Again, seemingly ignorant of his buddy's stress, he tested his theory and made a revving motion with his hands, adding a small 'vroom' effect to accompany it. He was right; the brown-blood's horns did indeed, make the perfect handlebars.

Tav was starting to sweat when he felt the slight tug of hands sliding around his horns. His heart started palpitating and he let out a 'meep' that turned into pleased hum as the motion continued. Almost unconsciously he leaned his head back into the touch, and his shoulders released their terrified tension for a better feeling. His stomach tightened, and a strange heat travelled from his horns, through his chest, down his spine and back. It seemed to vibrate throughout his body, quickly making his panicked thoughts disappear.

Of course, Gamzee finally noticed and was having a helluva time with it. In his not-quite-sober state, while something deep inside him was trying to tell him what was really happening, he easily interpreted it as Tavros finally getting into the fun and purring like an engine. There was one last thing he knew absolutely needed to be done to complete the picture.

The purple haired troll stretched and, not letting go of the 'handlebars', leaned over Tavros' head to plant a kiss right on his cute button nose.

"Honk."

That was enough to thrust Tav out of his trance. His eyes snapped open to see an upside-down Gamzee, grinning like an idiot. A brown blush rapidly made it's way across his entire face as he realized what was going on.

"G-G-G-Gamzee! Wh-w-what are you, uhm, d-doing!?" He floundered about, reaching his hands up to cover his cheeks and sink into the soft back of the seat, as far from Gamzee's face as he could. It wasn't very far.

The clown's smile didn't waver. "I was doin' what felt right in the moment." He shrugged one shoulder nonchalantly, causing his hand to pull slightly on the horn in its gentle grip. This earned a small gasp from the owner of the horns, causing his blush to grow even more and squeeze his eyes shut.

"Ya know, you look really motherfuckin' cute right now."

Tavros could just die, he was so embarrassed. Not only had he been totally into whatever his bro was doing with his horns, but he actually kissed him, even if it was on the nose, and he just let the most desperate squeak out, and- hang on. Did Gamzee just call him _cute_?

He opened one eye to check. "Uh, uhm, what w-was that?"

Gamzee leaned in closer, so close Tavros could feel his hot breath on his face. "I said you're really motherfuckin' cute." Then he let go of one horn to remove the smaller troll's hands from his face and kissed him again, this time on the lips.

It was a bit awkward with the angle, but it made Tavros' eyes bulge and some of his color go away nonetheless. Did this mean Gamzee wanted to be matesprits? Or was that a really big conclusion to just jump to based on kisses and compliments? He had, after all, mentioned having sloppy make-outs every now and then, but he assumed Gamzee said it with everyone because that just seems so… _Gamzee_.

But what if he hadn't? What if he really _did_ pity Tavros? The bull-horned troll couldn't deny he'd thought of the other with flushed feelings every now and then, but he'd always tamped it down so as not to ruin what they had. Yet now, here he was, kissing him and calling him cute with that stupidly adorable grin of his.

All of this flashed through Tavros' mind in the time it took Gamzee to pull away and look at his face, and even then he was frozen with a shocked expression. Gamzee frowned. Had he done something wrong?

"Helloooo? Tavbro? You okay?" He waved his hand in front of his eyes. "You all okay up in there?"

Tavros blinked slowly, then finally seemed to see the older. "W-what? Yeah. I, uh… what?"

The clown smiled. "Good. Thought I broke ya there for a second."

His mouth twitching into a smile, Tavros said "Ha ha, r-right. But, uhm, wh-why did you, uhm, k-k-kiss me?" His voice failed a little at the word 'kiss'.

Gamzee went back to frowning. "Because you looked motherfuckin' cute, and I wanted to. Did you not want me to or something?"

Tavros gained some of his blush back. "N-no, you did nothing wrong. I-I, uh… It just seemed so sudden, especially since I-I thought you didn't have th-those kinds of f-feels for me, like I do for you…" He mumbled the last bit, looking anywhere but at the face in front of him as he trailed off.

The highblood's brow furrowed for a minute, before realizing what he said and smiling warmly. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Tav's eyes widened a bit and he instinctually went to cover his face with his hands, but Gamzee stopped him with a firm grip on both his wrists. He looked around desperate for a hiding place, where he could just crawl away and not have to deal with the tremors in his chest. Finding none, he gave up and settled for not meeting the elder's eyes.

"Y-yes. I… I, uh, I'm r-red for you, Gamzee." His cheeks burned and he felt like his blood-pumping organ was in his hearing receptacles, but it was finally there, out in the open.

Gamzee let go of his wrists, and the smaller troll let them plop into his lap. What was the point in hiding his face anyway? The clown then lifted his chin up and gazed down at him affectionately. "I'm totally red for you, too, bro."

And with that, he brought their lips together in another, better-angled kiss. It was soft and slow, and Tavros closed his eyes to enjoy it. He felt like he was in a dream,and that he might wake up at any minute in his recupracoon to find it all just another one of his fantasies. But it wasn't ending, which made it all the better.

Unfortunately, Gamzee had been awkwardly bent over the back of the chair for a bit too long, and the hand that was holding Tavros' horn (as well steadying him) slipped, causing the capricorn to break the kiss and almost fall head-first into the smaller troll's lap. Luckily he regained his posture by flailing out and grasping the arms of the four-wheeled device.

However, the slip-up also caused the nerves in the rust blood's horn to fire up again, making him take a sharp breath and moan. The moan, in turn, made Gamzee pause in readjusting his position to gaze at the face his little taurus had while producing such a wonderful sound.

Needless to say, he found it pretty fucking adorable.

Rethinking his game-plan, the taller swiftly made his way to the front of the chair and wriggled himself into a much more comfortable sitting position with his legs on either side of Tavros.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Tavros asked the troll in his lap, more as a pant than a stutter.

"Makin' this way motherfuckin easier, my cute lil' miracle." Tav blushed brown again, but was quickly refocused when Gamzee reached up and grabbed the end of his left horn, stroking it with his thumb. Another moan, loader this time, escaped from his mouth and he leaned into the touch.

As if to capture that moan, Gamzee covered the other's mouth with his. He didn't hesitate to lick the younger's bottom lip, asking for entrance that was readily granted. He deepened the kiss, easing his tongue between the sharp teeth and tapping the other with his own. The two wet appendages began a dance around each other, intertwining, licking, feeling, tasting each other and their mouths.

Tavros lifted his hands up to tangle in Gamzee's crazy hair, pulling their heads closer. Meanwhile the purple clown's own hands were busy; one stroking the horn and the other running along the body he'd wanted to touch for quite a while. He slipped his hand under the black shirt Tav always wore and made his way along the planes of his torso, exploring every inch he could. Then he wondered how it would taste and slipped out of the other's mouth to place kisses along his jaw then down to his neck. Tavros whined a little at the loss, but was compensated by a bite to the neck.

The erotic noises the throat underneath him uttered made Gamzee very pleased with his work as he nibbled on the smaller troll's neck then licked over the wounds to make them better. Small rivulets of brown blood trickled from the latest, and he let it go for a time before flicking his tongue out to trace it back up to the source.

The sensation coiling in his abdomen demanded he do more, so he let go of the horn and began lifting off Tavros' shirt. The latter gave the most pathetic whimper that tugged at the purple one's feels, and he immediately gave him a sweet kiss to placate him.

Tavros realized what Gamzee was going to do and helped him maneuver the shirt expertly around his horns. He shivered when the large hand brushed against his horns, but resisted forgetting the stupid piece of clothing to jump his bones. Instead, he hurriedly worked on getting Gamzee's own shirt off.

The older chuckled. "Gee, Tav, I didn't know you were so eager get it on." Tavros blushed but at the same time glowered.

"You'd feel the same way if you were in my position right now," he mumbled.

"Oh yeah? An' what's that?" Gamzee asked, admiring how the younger was keeping his speech steady and unbroken.

As an answer, Tavros reached up and circled his hand around Gamzee's own horn, other hand on his back to keep him in place. He slowly moved his hand up to the tip, played with it a bit, then slid it back down to the base. Gamzee visibly shuddered and let out a low, throaty groan that had Tavros' bone bulge pushing against his pants.

Gamzee looked down at the smaller troll, eyes half-lidded but not from being high this time. His mouth hung open a little and, breath hitching, he said "Y-yeah, good point."

The mowhawked boy smirked, having gained the upper hand. "You look so pervy right now."

That made Gamzee grin. "You don't look too innocent yourself," he whispered, bending down to his ear. Tav's hand jerked up in surprise, once more making the capricorn's breath catch.

"You're so lewd," he panted, then placed one hand around a bull horn and the other over the brown troll's crotch. He licked the ear he was whispering in. "I like it."

"G-Gamzee…" All thoughts of talking flew out the window as the taller troll began rubbing small circles with both hands. The little brown troll clung to him while Gamzee began tracing the contours of his ear with that talented tongue of his. Tavros bit his lip in an attempt to hold back the desperate need to have their bodies as close together as her could make them. It started failing, so instead he started copying what Gamzee was doing to the horn in his hand. The purple clown paused for a second to rub his head into the hand, and then dutifully continued his job by making his way back over to Tavros' lips.

"Keep doing that, Tavros. It- mmm- feels good," he breathed, before slithering his tongue back into the other's mouth. Said Tavros obeyed, and it gave him confidence to know he was doing something right. But it didn't seem like enough to give back for what Gamzee was doing for him. So the sly little troll removed his other hand from the clown's back to smooth a trail from his neck to his chest, down his abdomen, then settled against his bone bulge. He tugged at the zipper, making Gamzee smile into the kiss. Tavros struggled a bit but finally managed to undo the zipper and release some tension from the growing bulge. He hesitated, unsure of what to do next.

The juggalo sensed this, and decided to help his bro along. Keeping their lips locked, he carefully stood up and slipped out of both his pants and boxers. He then had to break off to repeat the process with the wheel-chair bound one, who yipped in surprise. Finally he settled himself into his previous position with his legs dangling off either side of the device.

If Tavros could blush any harder, his face would explode.

"U-um, what n-n-now?"

Gamzee smiled gently. "Just follow my lead, Tav." He grasped Tavros' trollhood and, with his long, slender fingers started a steady pump. He decided to add to the stimulation by putting his mouth to use again, this time setting his sights on one of the nipples.

Tavros gasped at the sensation, all too happy to just sit there and let Gamzee do his thing. But he also wanted Gamzee to be the one gasping again; he had to admit it made his bone bulge ache and Gamzee as sexy as a severely-used expletive. So he took the advice and tentatively slithered a hand down to encircle the clown's own bone bulge. It felt weirdly warm and smooth, which encouraged him to slide first up, then down, slowly establishing a pace.

Gamzee bit down on the gray-brown nipple between his lips. Tavros jerked in surprise, eliciting a small yelp from the purple one. Terrified, Tav bent his head to look into check on Gamzee and stuttered a string of apologies. The juggalo laughed and touched foreheads with the smaller troll.

"You gotta stop apologizing all the motherfuckin time. Especially when you all up and do shit that feels _good_," he purred. The brown-faced troll blinked.

"R-really? I thought I hurt you…"

The purple clown shook his head and quickly picked up the pace with his hand. The heat of his palm and the friction drew a sharp "ah!" from Tav. Gamzee's grin spread from ear to ear. "See?"

The mowhawked boy bit his bottom lip cutely and followed the other's lead. Both of their expressions melted into half-lidded, half-drooling faces concentrating on not only the pleasure they were giving but that they were receiving.

Having been inspired once more, and knowing the tendency of his confidence streaks to be short-lived, Tavros motioned for the taller troll to lean his head down. Gamzee complied, nuzzling his face into the small one's shoulder. Suddenly he received a double wave of pleasure as his cute little miracle sucked, licked, and teased the length of one of his horns. The brown eyed shy boy tangled his fingers in the back of his lover's messy head to hold it steady so he could curl his tongue from the base of the slightly curvy horn and follow it up all the way to the light orange tip. There he flicked it with the wet muscle a couple times then took as much as he could into his mouth. Gamzee tried hard to be extra still when he did this so as not to jab him, but oh, was it hard. A menagerie of "oh"s and "ah"s fell from his lips, and the extra sensory overload was filling him up fast.

"T-Tavros… ah!" The owner of the name, who was currently fluctuating between sucking the tip and sides of the candy-corn-like appendage, gave a few breathy chuckles, sending vibrations through the sensitive head gear. The clown needed to gain some ground back so he wasn't the only one so close. He nibbled and marked between Tavros' neck and shoulder. Gamzee's claws dug into his back and he increased his pumping speed even more.

Tavros moaned into Gamzee, whose hips were moving under his touch. "I think I'm- un- gonna lose it…" Heat and sweat poured from their bodies, fuelling each other's lust. A twitch here, and squirm there; a gentle kiss, a needy thrust; had the hive any neighbors, they would've complained about the noise.

Finally, with a jerky shudder, Gamzee then Tavros peaked in each other's embrace. They rode it out, and then relaxed against one another to catch their breath. They stayed in that position for a while: naked, sweaty and out of breath, heads together and arms in a loose hug. The wheelchair had almost as much of a work out as its occupants.

Gamzee was the first to break the silence. "Ah, fuck."

"W-what?" Tavros asked, eyebrows coming together.

The messy troll looked the other straight in the eye, a small smile on his make-up smeared lips. "'Fergot the pail."

Tavros' eyes widened. He was right; he and Gamzee had just done something that definitely required the all-important bucket. But usually that was collected from kismessis and matesprits. They definitely weren't kismessis, so…

"Does this mean we're, uh, matesprits?" He couldn't hide the hope in his voice.

Gamzee laughed and ruffled his mowhawk. "Well, duh, motherfucker. Maybe next time we'll remember to use the pail."

The small troll's blush crept back onto his face. "N-n-next time?"

A lusty smile came from the clown. "You want that time to be now?"


End file.
